Flexibilidade perturbadora
by Cooralie
Summary: Há um vizinho novo se mudando para o apartamento de frente para o de Kurama, mas, para ele, um universitário que trabalha no ramo de seu curso e que sai de manhã e volta só de noite, pouco importa quem são seus vizinhos. Mas, daquela vez, as coisas seriam diferentes. O jovem rapaz mal podia acreditar no quão íntimo se tornaria de seus novos vizinhos. [Kurama x Hiei]


**Flexibilidade perturbadora**

**… às vezes fazemos coisas que nos surpreendem.**

**– Por Lady Abel Oblivion Araghon**

* * *

><p>Havia sido um dia dos piores. Enquanto suspirava, Kurama perguntava-se se conseguiria um descanso decente quando chegasse em casa. Precisava muito deitar em sua cama e dormir, esquecer da bagunça que havia sido em sua sala quando o professor anunciou um trabalho de última hora.<p>

Muitos alunos estavam atolados nos vários trabalhos passados naquele semestre e começaram a reclamar, mas Kurama deu de ombros. Havia terminado todos os já pedidos e não haveria dificuldade alguma em fazer aquele que o professor pedira.

Enquanto esperava o sinal para os pedestres ficar verde, Kurama esfregou uma mão na outra, arrumando o cachecol que envolvia seu pescoço, tentando, em vão, proteger-se melhor do frio.

Aliás, haviam avisado na televisão que o frio ficaria mais intenso? Não lembrava-se, mas também não assistia muito, a não ser os cinco minutos do momento em que o aparelho ligava, acordando-o, até o momento em que ele se vestia e ia para o banheiro, desligando-o no caminho.

E naquele curto espaço de tempo – entre cinco e quinze minutos – estava sempre passando alguma reportagem um pouco longa, às vezes até dicas culinárias, que eram sempre úteis para Kurama, porém, em nenhum momento a previsão do tempo era dita.

Bem, talvez o horário em que ele levantava não batia com o da programação do clima da tevê. Kurama deu de ombros, caminhando a passos rápidos por entre as pessoas, querendo logo chegar até seu apartamento, para, na sensação agradável do ar-condicionado, comer algo e, literalmente, capotar na cama.

Passou pelo parque que ficava um quarteirão antes de seu apartamento e observou rapidamente, com nostalgia, as crianças se divertindo, sob o olhar atento de seus pais, já que estava um pouco tarde. Grande parte eram crianças que estudavam no período da tarde e só tinham aquele momento para se divertirem. Kurama lembrava-se da época em que sua mãe levava-o ao parque, embora ele não brincasse muito, no fim.

Não demorou muito por lá e, ao chegar à entrada de seu prédio, cumprimentou gentilmente o porteiro, que deu-lhe as boas novas do dia: os moradores do apartamento de frente com o dele haviam se mudado ao meio-dia.

Kurama assentiu, compreensivo, mas não muito interessado. Morava ali há quatro anos, desde que começara a faculdade, e não conhecia ninguém do prédio além do porteiro, um senhor simpático e falante, que estava sempre contando-lhe as novidades.

Quando entrou no elevador e digitou o oito, que era o número de seu andar, a bolsa em seu ombro mostrou-lhe o quanto estava pesada e, pegando-a com uma mão, o rapaz massageou o local com a outra, suspirando de deleite pela sensação aliviadora da expectativa de um bom descanso.

Era sexta-feira, não haveria aula no dia seguinte, nem trabalho. Kurama pretendia passar o dia de bobeira, lendo um livro ou assistindo algo na televisão, já que seus amigos estariam ocupados com assuntos pessoais naquele fim de semana – Yuusuke sairia com sua namorada e Kuwabara iria visitar a irmã em outro distrito.

Bocejou no momento em que o elevador abriu, esfregando os olhos, cansado. Segurou firmemente a mochila e saiu, andando rapidamente no corredor pouco iluminado – aquelas lâmpadas eram muito fracas.

Ao chegar à porta do seu apartamento, abriu o bolso da frente da bolsa e procurou a chave, não demorando muito em achá-la. Colocou-a na fechadura e abriu a porta, entrando.

Mas, ao fechar a porta, Kurama finalmente notou um corpo parado ao lado da porta em frente à sua. Franziu o cenho, observando o garotinho que devia ter uns oito anos, pequeno, de pele alva e cabelos negros espetados.

Não estava tão frio ali no corredor porque as janelas estavam fechadas, mas vestindo aquela camisa sem manga preta e aquele short jeans ele devia estar passando frio.

Vários pensamentos passaram pela mente do rapaz, mas o único que ele conseguiu processar de verdade foi: fechar a porta, caminhar para o quarto, guardar a mochila e pegar uma roupa limpa, ir direto para o banho.

E foi o que ele fez. Afinal, aquela criança nada tinha a ver consigo. Devia ter entrado no prédio sem que o porteiro visse.

Depois de tomar banho Kurama foi para a cozinha. Vestia uma calça folgada e no pescoço uma toalha jazia, com a qual ele secava os longos cabelos ruivos. Os olhos verdes deslizaram pela pia, onde alguns copos sujos estavam e, pegando uma garrafa de água da geladeira, ele decidia se lavaria a louça naquele momento ou deixaria para o dia seguinte.

O som de um resmungo chegou aos seus ouvidos, depois uma conversa sussurrada e um suspiro profundo. Estranhou, mas lembrando-se do garoto no corredor, não conseguiu conter o impulso de ir até a porta e abri-la um pouco, apenas para contemplar o menino lá, na mesma posição, com as mesmas roupas, na mão um celular ligado.

— Ei, você está bem? — perguntou Kurama, mas ao não receber resposta suspirou. — Está perdido? Como conseguiu entrar na prédio sem ninguém te ver? — questionou, dando alguns passos na direção dele e se agachando.

— Eu moro aqui — disse ele hesitante, apontando para a porta ao seu lado.

Kurama levou segundos para entender o que ele havia dito. Seus olhos iam da porta fechada ao corpo pequeno diante dele.

— Você é o novo inquilino? — questionou incrédulo.

— Eu e a minha mãe nos mudamos hoje — explicou, ainda sem encarar o rapaz.

— Entendo. E cadê a sua mãe? — indagou olhando para a fresta da porta, não vendo nenhum sinal de lâmpada acesa.

— Ela está trabalhando — a voz do garoto soava apática.

— E por que você está aqui no corredor? — perguntou Kurama, não entendendo bem aquela conversa.

— Porque eu fui ao parque e perdi a chave. Minha mãe terá que ficar até tarde no trabalho e eu vou ter que esperar aqui — disse ele raivoso, finalmente olhando o rapaz nos olhos.

— Certo — disse Kurama, hipnotizado pelo garoto.

Ele possuía incríveis olhos vermelhos que pareciam ver a alma das pessoas. Era um olhar intenso e Kurama tinha certeza de que, quando ele fosse mais velho, aqueles olhos arrancariam a verdade de qualquer um. Seriam intimidadores.

— E você não pode ligar para ela? — voltou a dizer, tentando ser simpático.

— Não! — gritou ele, erguendo-se. O gesto bruto assustou Kurama, que caiu sentado no chão, sem reação. — Ela acabou de me ligar, com uma voz cansada e abatida, pedindo desculpas e dizendo que eu posso ir dormir primeiro, que ela chegará em breve. Mas eu sei que ela demorará bastante, porque de sexta-feira a lanchonete enche. Não posso incomodá-la — a última frase dele foi dita em um fio de voz, como se contivesse o choro.

— Bem — começou o rapaz, levantando-se e limpando as roupas, ficando frente a frente com o menino —, e você ficará aqui fora a noite toda? Com essas roupas?

— O que tem minhas roupas? — questionou ele bravo. Kurama ergueu as mãos em posição de inocência.

— Não estou criticando suas roupas, mas, veja bem. Você está com os lábios roxos, é claro que está com frio! Está bastante frio hoje — disse Kurama sensatamente.

— Quando eu saí de tarde não estava tão frio — comentou, envergonhado por estar levando bronca de um desconhecido.

— De fato, à tarde estava ensolado. — concordou com um aceno. — Será que não podemos dar um jeito nisso? — perguntou retoricamente.

— Se você tiver a chave do meu apartamento, ajudaria muito — comentou o menino, irônico.

Kurama fitou-o por longos minutos. Não, não possuía a chave do apartamento dele, mas podia levá-lo ao seu. Fitou o menino à sua frente, que olhava-o com olhos cerrados. Ele era baixinho, não devia ter nem oito anos.

— Bem, que tal se você esperar no meu apartamento? — questionou Kurama sorrindo amavelmente, os olhos do menino cresceram no rosto.

— Minha mãe me ensinou a não confiar em desconhecidos — murmurou baixinho, fitando o chão enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos de seu short.

— Bem, podemos resolver isso. — disse o mais velho sorrindo. — Prazer, sou Youko Kurama, tenho 21 anos e sou seu vizinho da frente. Estou solteiro, curso o quarto ano de Arquitetura e trabalho em um escritório de um arquiteto bastante requisitado como estágio para a faculdade. Moro sozinho e… — Kurama falava abertamente, mas o som do ronco de um estômago fê-lo rir. — Sou um ótimo cozinheiro.

— Não sei — confessou o garoto, hesitante em confiar naquele rapaz.

— Que tal fazermos assim: você vem comigo, se esquenta, come algo e depois volta. Eu te empresto um cobertor e você espera a sua mãe ao lado da porta. — ofereceu Kurama, vendo o menino recear, mas parecia prestes a aceitar. — Vou deixar a porta aberta. Caso decida entrar, estarei na cozinha lavando a louça e fazendo algo para comer — avisou virando-se e entrando no seu apartamento, deixando a porta escancarada.

O menino hesitou na porta do apartamento, olhando para dentro com curiosidade. Kurama ligou um aparelho de rádio, em uma estação que tocava uma música calma sobre esperança, uma letra que fez o menino franzir o cenho em desgoto.

Permaneceu lá, parado do lado de fora da porta, mas, depois de alguns minutos, a voz suave do rapaz, cantando a música que tocava, chegou aos seus ouvidos, assim como um cheiro delicioso de lasanha. Ele olhou para os lados, ainda desconfiado, mas sua barriga roncou muito alto, fazendo-o corar fortemente e entrar correndo no apartamento, fechando a porta.

Kurama, que manteve-se atento o tempo todo ao barulho da porta, sorriu para si mesmo ao ouvi-la fechar-se, perguntando-se se o menino havia ficado do lado de fora ou entrara.

— Está quente aqui — ele disse, esfregando uma mão na outra, apenas sua cabeça aparecendo na bancada que separava a cozinha da sala.

— Venha, sente-se na mesa. Estou esquentado a lasanha que fiz ontem na janta. Também estou fazendo uma salada, não sei se você gosta — chamou, apontando para a mesa quadrada de quatro lugares.

— Eu como qualquer coisa — contou ele, sentando-se à mesa. Kurama, prestativo, pegou na geladeira um jarro com suco de laranja e um copo e dispôs diante do menino, voltando à pia, onde cortava tomates vermelhos, pepinos e cebolas.

— Bem, eu posso saber o seu nome? — questionou Kurama divertido, ouvindo uma exclamação de surpresa por parte dele.

— Que falta de educação a minha… Eu sou Hiei, tenho dez anos e estou no quarto ano da escola primária — respondeu o agora Hiei.

Kurama, em total surpresa, virou-se, fitando o menino que possuía muito mais idade do que ele pensara. Ele era realmente pequeno…

Tá, olhando para ele dava para notar que não era nenhuma criancinha como pensara inicialmente, mas dez? Kurama não era tão alto, e o menino mal chegava na altura do seu peito.

Sorrindo, voltou aos seus legumes, indo ao fogão minutos depois para ver como estava a lasanha.

— A sua casa é bem legal, limpa e organizada — comentou Hiei, franzindo o cenho.

— É difícil de acreditar que eu more sozinho? — completou o pensamento dele, vendo o garoto assentir. — Nada de mãe, irmã, prima ou namorada. Sou só eu e agora você. Eu faço tudo, gosto de ver as coisas em seus lugares — contou, olhando tudo em seu devido lugar.

— É engraçado — disse ele pensativo.

— Por que? A sua casa é suja? — questionou Kurama interessado.

— Não! Quem limpa sou eu. Minha mãe está sempre ocupada — murmurou o garoto distante.

Decidindo que era hora de acabar o assunto, Kurama pegou o controle da televisão e ligou-a.

Eles haviam acabado de jantar, Kurama lavara a louça e o menino se prontificara a secá-la e guardá-la. Depois os dois foram para a sala, onde o mais velho deitou no sofá, com o menino sentado no chão, ao seu lado – ele insistira em não sentar-se no sofá.

Eles estavam conversando há vários minutos daquele jeito.

Colocando em um filme de suspense, Kurama passou a assistir extremamente interessado, gostava daquele tipo de filme. Não notou como Hiei observava-o, também não notou quando o menino dormiu, com os braços sobre o sofá e a cabeça apoiada neles.

O som de passos rápidos e, alguns minutos depois, um chamado de uma voz feminina, fez o universitário pular do sofá, tomando cuidado para não acordar Hiei, e ir até a porta, abrindo-a e fechando-a ao sair, batendo na porta do apartamento da frente.

Uma mulher jovem, de cabelos e olhos negros, atendeu-o meia contrariada. Seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados e a mão que segurava a maçaneta tremia.

— Olá, eu estou um pouco ocupada... — ela começou a falar, mal olhando para o rapaz.

— Está procurando o Hiei? — perguntou Kurama, recebendo toda a atenção dela para si.

— Sim, estou procurando o meu filho, mas como sabe que o nome dele é Hiei? — questionou confusa, dando um passo para trás.

— Sou Kurama Youko e moro no apartamento em frente a esse. O seu filho perdeu a chave do apartamento e passou a tarde sentado no corredor. Quando eu o vi, convidei-o para jantar comigo. Nós comemos e ele pegou no sono — explicou, abrindo a porta do seu apartamento e mostrando o menino, que dormia apoiado no sofá.

— Oh, perdoe o incômodo. Eu não sabia. Ele devia ter me ligado e... — ela começou a falar, envergonhada, mas parou quando o jovem ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio.

— Ele pensou em ligar e eu incentivei-o, mas, como você estava no trabalho, ele preferiu não atrapalhá-la. Não foi incômodo algum, ele é um bom menino e até me ajudou com a louça — comentou, observando ela caminhar até Hiei e pegá-lo no colo com certa dificuldade, saindo de seu apartamento e entrando no seu próprio, levando-o até o quarto.

— Eu agradeço muito pelo que fez... Kurama. Meu filho não costuma dar trabalho nem importunar os vizinhos — disse de onde estava, em um tom alto.

— Não foi incômodo, eu já disse. Ele não podia ficar no corredor, com fome e passando frio. A Senhora é uma mulher que trabalha muito para sustentar sua casa. Eu estava sozinho no meu apartamento, ele foi uma ótima companhia — comentou Kurama amavelmente.

— Eu posso te servir um café como agradecimento? — perguntou ao voltar para a sala, fitando o rapaz na porta do apartamento da frente com olhos bondosos.

— Não é necessário. Eu estou muito cansado, estava apenas esperando a Senhora chegar — comentou, logo se despedindo da mulher, que retribuiu. Ambos fecharam a porta dos apartamentos ao mesmo tempo.

Bem, sua obrigação estava feita. Dando de ombros, Kurama deslizou a televisão e marchou ao quarto, se jogando na cama e dormindo feito pedra.

Nos dias que se seguiram Kurama e Hiei se viam algumas vezes, nos corredores do prédio, no parque na esquina do apartamento, no mercado e às vezes iam conversar enquanto tomavam sorvete, geralmente nos fins de semana.

Encontros ao acaso ou combinados, não importava. Eles estavam se aproximando cada vez mais, se tornando bons amigos e dividindo seus momentos um com o outro.

Mas tudo se tornou diferente quando, um dia, a mãe de Hiei bateu na porta de Kurama, de noite, umas dez horas, despejando aflita quando o rapaz abriu a porta:

— Kurama, você poderia fazer um favorzinho para mim? — questionou hesitante.

— Um favor? — retorquiu o universitário, confuso.

— Bem, o Hiei anda falando bastante de você, vocês são bem próximos e eu não conheço mais ninguém que poderia me ajudar nessa cidade — tratou de explicar, enrolando-se nas palavras.

— Bem, o que houve? — questionou Kurama, começando a preocupar-se.

— São os meus pais, minha mãe sofreu um pequeno acidente na cozinha e eles precisam de ajuda nesse fim de semana, mas o Hiei não quer ir e disse que precisa estudar. Eu pensei em deixá-lo sozinho, mas é perigoso. Então ele sugeriu que eu falasse com você, para que ficasse de olho nele lá enquanto eu estivesse fora, mas eu não concordo e queria saber se ele poderia ficar no seu apartamento nesse fim de semana — ela contou sua situação com uma expressão preocupada e mãos que se entrelaçavam freneticamente.

— Eu posso cuidar dele sim. Hiei não dá trabalho algum e eu posso ajudá-lo com os estudos, se ele precisar — confirmou o rapaz, sorrindo ao ver o alívio tomar a expressão dela.

— Ok, muito obrigada. Meu táxi estará aqui em meia hora. Vou pôr o Hiei para tomar banho e juntar suas coisas e, quando for sair, trago ele aqui — explicou, agradecendo novamente a benevolência do rapaz antes de entrar em seu apartamento, pedindo que o filho fosse tomar banho.

Quando Hiei chegou, a televisão estava ligada em um desenho animado e Kurama tirava da geladeira um bolo que aparentava estar muito bom – a aparência estava digna de bolos de profissionais.

Ele cortou duas fatias dele, encheu dois copos com suco e levou à sala, servindo-se com um e entregando o outro ao menino, que assistia concentrado o desenho, sentado no sofá como se fizesse aquilo todo dia.

Degustaram o bolo e até repetiram, bebendo todo o suco, tudo assistindo ao desenho muito engraçado, que arrancou de ambos muitas gargalhadas. Depois daquele desenho vieram outros e, quando o universitário viu, já estava de madrugada e o menino cochilava no sofá.

Pegando-o no colo, levou-o até seu quarto, deitando-o na cama, acendendo o abajur e apagando a luz antes de ir para a sala, dormir no sofá.

Quando Hiei acordou com uma fresta de luz que passava pela cortina e batia em seus olhos, de início ficou desnorteado. Ao sentar-se na cama e olhar tudo ao seu redor, seu cenho franziu-se, mas, descendo da cama e caminhando para a sala, Hiei encontrou Kurama deitado no sofá, encolhido, parecendo desconfortável.

Aquilo fê-lo lembrar-se da noite anterior.

Voltou-se à mochila que estava perto da porta e pegou-a, não demorando em ir procurar um banheiro. Fez sua higiene matinal, trocou de roupa e arrumou suas coisas de volta na mochila, indo para a cozinha e procurando nos armários alguma coisa para comer.

No fim, decidiu fazer o café da manhã: omelete com _bacon_ e suco de uva. Serviu para dois e levou tudo em uma bandeja para a sala, colocando na mesa de centro que havia lá e ligando a TV em um volume baixo.

Não demorou muito para Kurama acordar, espreguiçando-se e sentando-se no sofá, coçando os olhos. Ao ver o menino sentado, assistindo, e a bandeja com o café da manhã, sorriu.

— Você fez o café? Não precisava — murmurou o universitário espreguiçando-se.

— Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para agradecer — comentou Hiei, sem tirar os olhos da tela onde uma animação passava.

— E você já comeu? — questionou fitando os dois pratos e os dois copos.

— Estou esperando você — respondeu encarando o mais velho com seriedade.

— Bem, então eu vou escovar os dentes e já volto para comermos — avisou, levantando-se e rumando ao banheiro, coçando a cabeça.

Quando Kurama voltou e eles comeram já passava das dez horas da manhã, mas como era sábado, não haveria trabalho. Os dois assistiram televisão até de tarde, e como Hiei havia feito o café da manhã e insistido em fazer o almoço, Kurama ficou encarregado de lavar a louça.

Enquanto o mais velho limpava a casa, o menino pegou no sono no sofá, acordando quase uma hora depois em um sobressalto, resmungando que precisava fazer sua lição de casa.

Kurama, que estava sentado no chão, aos pés do rapaz, estudando, riu, dizendo que poderia ajudá-lo se ele precisasse. Hiei negou de imediato, mas depois de pegar seus materiais e começar a fazer a lição, encontrando dificuldade com uma, cedeu e aceitou a ajuda do mais velho.

Com Kurama sentado no chão, encostado no sofá e com as pernas abertas, e Hiei sentado entre elas, com suas costas encostadas no peito do outro, a lição foi toda feita. Eles comeram pudim, tomaram chá e assistiram a um programa de humor juntos, naquela posição.

Suspirando, Kurama abraçou o menino pela cintura, inspirando seu cheiro. Hiei se remexeu no colo dele, desacostumado a ter alguém tão perto de si, mas parou ao sentir os lábios suaves que deslizavam por seu pescoço.

— Ku-Kurama — gaguejou incerto, virando o rosto para fitar o mais velho.

— Shii — murmurou o universitário, segurando o rosto do menino com as duas mãos e beijando-o nos lábios, de modo leve e suave, como se temesse pelo que fazia.

Receoso, porém obediente, Hiei manteve-se parado, seus olhos abertos assistiam ao rosto delicado tão perto do seu. Os olhos verdes estavam fechados e os cabelos ruivos roçavam levemente no rosto dele. As mãos que o tocavam eram gentis, e desceram de modo lento para baixo, entrando na camiseta verde-musgo de Hiei e acariciando seu peito de pele lisa.

Aquilo tudo era tão estranho que o menino não possuía reação. Sentiu algo tocar em seus lábios e, por puro instinto, separou os lábios, arfando ao sentir algo entrar em sua boca.

Mas, no mesmo momento, Kurama descia as mãos até a bermuda bege do menino, desabotoando-a e deixando que seus dedos explorassem o que havia ali dentro. Eles deslizaram pelo cós da cueca por pouco tempo, até que Kurama ousou mais, enfiando a mão por dentro da peça íntima e tocando o membro flácido do menino no mesmo momento em que sua língua tocava na dele, deslizando sobre ela lenta e sensualmente.

Foram duas surpresas em um mesmo momento, e as mãos de Hiei foram até as do mais velho, tentando pará-lo, mas isso apenas incentivou-o não só a aprofundar mais o beijo, mordendo os lábios finos suavemente, mas também a deslizar sua mão pelo falo infantil e pequeno, excitando-o aos poucos.

Desistindo de lutar contra tudo aquilo, Hiei ergueu os braços, abraçando o mais velho pelo pescoço e imitando seus movimentos com a língua, tentando acompanhá-lo, mesmo de modo desastrado. Ele suspirava e soltava pequenos ronronados contra os lábios de Kurama, o que apenas o incentivava a continuar com os movimentos calmos de sua mão.

Uma delas subia e descia no pequeno membro sexual enquanto a outra apertava de leve os testículos dele, vez ou outra deslizando para cima até os mamilos, apertando-os levemente.

Quanto tempo aquilo durou? Nenhum dos dois sabia dizer, mas quando Hiei ejaculou contra a mão de Kurama, sentiu-se tão envergonhado que tentou levantar-se, mas o mais velho segurou-o, acalmando-o.

Depois disso veio uma sessão de questionamentos que fez o universitário rir, corar e ponderar como responder cada pergunta.

Quando a noite chegou, os dois dormiram na cama, abraçados, de conchinha. E no domingo à noite a mãe de Hiei voltou, jantando na casa de Kurama e contando tudo ao rapaz e ao filho, sorrindo ao ver como os dois se davam tão bem.

Mal imaginava ela o quão bom era o relacionamento deles. E que em um futuro não tão longe ela teria Kurama como um filho, o que ele basicamente tornou-se realidade quando os dois contaram que estavam namorando.

É claro que ela nunca soube que aquele namoro deles começou quando seu filho tinha apenas dez anos. A diferença de idade entre eles era de quase onze anos, mas ambos não se importavam.

Só importava um ao outro.


End file.
